


Taste of his own medicine(Or in this case poison)

by sorciererouge



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 18:39:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12238485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorciererouge/pseuds/sorciererouge
Summary: So did Daniel have to ask David to call an ambulance?/ Based on a tumblr headcanon





	Taste of his own medicine(Or in this case poison)

**Author's Note:**

> Really short and un-beta'd and overall randomly written.
> 
> Also headcanon originally from tumblr user vintagecartoonz.

Daniel had thought he would win the stupid camp song 'competition' easily. He had the upper hand, the campers were purified and ready to ascend. 

If he had the time he would hit his head against a hard surface multiple times just to express how he felt about drinking the kool-aid. But no, he had to get himself to the nearest hospital. And to achieve that he would need a phone. Something he didn't own because it would only spread negativity. 

But his mission wasn't over. It wasn't his time to ascend. And his 'co-counselor' could call the ambulance. 

"David. I need you to call an ambulance.", he could probably lie and say that the kool-aid had gone bad. It should work on a person like David. 

Except...David was holding an empty box of rat poison and alternating between looking at the box and the bowl of kool-aid. And he wasn't smiling, not in the slightest. His frown only deepened as one of the children tried to take a cup of kool-aid from the table. Of course David gently pushed the child further away from the table. 

Because of one, admitedly huge mistake Daniel had unraveled all of his plans. And there was no easy way out anymore. 

"I think dying from rat poison is painful. And takes a quite a bit of time.", David's voice was serious for a moment before he turned to face Daniel. They were both still standing up but who knows how long Daniel could stand up. Soon he would start convulsing and then it would be down hill from there. 

"So you're just going to let me die?" Had he underestimated David? Overlooked something? There hadn't been enough time to read him and get him to join them. Children were much easier. 

"Gosh no! Of course I will call an ambulance for you! It wouldn't be good for the camp or the kids.", some of the cheer had returned to David's voice but it made Daniel's skin crawl. His legs chose the worst moment to give out and make him fall to his knees. It was pathetic, he was pathetic. 

He wasn't the one in control anymore. He wasn't the overwhelming presence looming over other people. But he was being offered a chance albeit there was obviously something that David wanted. 

"What do you want?" Daniel hoped his words sounded as poisonous as they tasted. Literally. Especially now that his legs had given out. 

David walked in front of him and slowly lowered himself to his face level. 

"I want you to undo whatever you did to my campers." 

___ 

 

"Must've been some bad fruit punch.", he could keep his face straight and tone concerned. Even if that wasn't the truth. Daniel was obviously in need of help, medical and psychological. But he had almost murdered a group of children. And that was unforgivable.


End file.
